rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Het
The Sons of Het are a militant order of fāris (knights) and dual guardians of both the Duel Arena and Bedabin tribes. They are the most formidable force of combatants in the northern Kharidian Desert and swear their lives to honor Het in battle and sport. Those sentenced to executions for rebellion are sent to the gladiator ring. The Sons themselves are sworn to protect those of the Pantheon faith and uphold the laws written by the prophet, Karuq. The order has recently been reformed, however many of the Sons traditions are lost to time and are still being recovered through excavations in and around the Duel Arena. As of the Sixth Age, the Son's have small contingents of warriors that patrol south of Shantay Pass, regularly guarding Bedabin tribes as they wander the desert. They are currently led by Urhen Jakkan. Becoming a Son The former law of the Sons is that only orphans can become Sons of Het, due to the strict adherence of leaving behind a former life to serve Het in the Arena or in battle. They were then raised around the Arena, learning the qualities of each distinctive class such as builders, fighters, cooks, and healers. These skills are observed by the most experienced of the Sons, and the class of the initiate is determined based on his/her skill. Since the recent restoration of the order, anyone honoring Het and prepared to devote themselves to their role for life can become a Son. At the youngest age of ten, initiates are taught how to fight, learning from the deserts finest champions. Thrown into the arena with scimitar, spear, or axe, they are forced to cut down gladiators. In many cases, the initiates are killed by the gladiators. However, there are many within the organization that cut down gladiators from early ages. Adventurers are known to become affiliated with the Sons as of the Sixth Age such as the wizard Janus Delmoran. Once their purpose shifted to protecting Bedabin nomads, the Sons began accepting voluntary warriors. Beliefs and Practices The Sons of Het believe in the adherence of loyalty and faith in Het, the god of Strength. Their faith is reinforced by Imams who walk among the Arena delivering rites, blessing warriors, or preaching. Many of them preach the teachings of Karuq, who is also revered by the Sons of Het. When in battle or fighting in the Arena, the sons believe that their enemies are mere sacrifices to the pantheon, given that they strictly fight for the lives of all those who worship the desert deities. However, they have deep respect for the fallen and even say a blessing before and after a fight. Once before the fight begins, to bless both combatants with Het’s strength. “Het taarel akhar.” '' The final prayer is said once the fight has ended and one of the combatants are defeated. This prayer asks that the soul of the departed be taken to Icthlarin. ''“Dhal seik an Icthlarin.” Category:Military Category:Kharidian Category:Orphans Category:Male Category:Organization Category:Faction